


Guardian Fallen Angel

by pajama_cats



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Gran wakes up at night after getting knocked unconscious by an enemy.





	Guardian Fallen Angel

_“You're not supposed to die on me, Singularity.”_

What were words from a dream felt all too real. Tired eyes wake up to the moonlight shining through his window and possibly the worst headache he's ever experienced. Those weren't something you woke up to, were they?

A groan escapes his lips as he sits up to rub the back of his head, but he's at a loss as to why bandages were around him.

“On your back, Singularity. You're in no shape for anymore physical activities tonight.” Belial clicks his tongue- wait when had Belial gotten there? To be fair Belial was always by his side, but..

His memories from the previous day, or maybe the same day, are hazy.

With a pained grunt he settles back down against the mattress and stares at the fell angel. Not like he had the option to get up. Especially with Belial sitting on his bed; one hand against his chest and the other brushing his hair out of his face. Gentle moments like these felt rare when it didn't involve Belial jumping him not even a minute after.

“What happened?” It's best he speaks his mind now instead of pondering on it. Belial isn't keen on letting him leave and sleep isn't going to come to him anytime soon. Not when his mind was being so loud.

“You got slammed down so hard of course that pretty head of yours would forget..” Belial sighs, treating him as if he's the most delicate thing in the world. If Gran wasn't in so much pain he'd enjoy the attention more. “That knight had managed to split us up. It was bold of you to take him on, might I say even alluring. But when I found you.. I haven't felt such an intense blood lust in such a _long_ time. The only time I want to see you out of breath and spread out is here of course. Oh, don't give me such a sour look, though it is adorable..”

_“Belial.”_

“Right, right..” Belial laughs lightly, idly playing with Gran’s hair. “You don't have to worry anymore. They nearly took you from me, so I took their head. Sounds fair, right?” Belial smiles, but his red eyes pierce with such an intensity that makes Gran shiver. So it wasn't dream. Visions of a puddle of blood along with Belial’s shoes coming into view is all he can recall.

“Usually I don't agree to killing our enemies but.. Thank you, Belial. For saving me.” Voice rough from being dry he genuinely smiles at Belial. The fallen angel looks shocked and suddenly the bed creaks. Belial's sharp teeth show as he grins down at the damaged captain, but reasons unknown to Gran he sighs and sits back up again.

“Being grateful to me is making this hard. Literally.” Belial once again sighs loudly, letting his head rest on Gran’s chest. “As fun as it is to play with a broken toy I'm afraid I'll have to hold back on you. Even Sandy was against me keeping watch over you.” It's unspoken and maybe even a little implied, but Gran gets the memo. Belial didn't need to say the particular word, but that was okay. In more ways than one Belial has shown it through actions. And saving him tonight was another key example for it.

“I'll make it up to you.” Gran smiles warmly at the way Belial immediately perks up at the promise. Least it didn't take much to make him happy.

“I'm going to hold that against you. Then I'll hold you against m-”

“Can I get a kiss?” Gran quickly interrupts the fallen angel with his simple request. It wasn't to shut him up this time, though for once Gran felt such a rush of affection for the fell angel. Usually he was the one protecting his crew, but this time.. It was nice.

Nice knowing they made it out alive, defeated their enemy and Belial was the one to save him from his own recklessness.

Belial eagerly complies, and Gran expects him to take things further but surprisingly all he gets is a peck. Huh. He really _was_ holding back.

“Disappointed, my singularity? Don't worry I'll satisfy you once you've healed. You're still so soft and tender. Let's wait til you’re hard again.” By now everything to Gran was white noise. He's not sure how long Belial prattled on, but the captain was on the verge of sleep as he listened to the fallen angel.

With Belial’s legs thrown over him and his head nestled against his torso Gran found sleep with ease. Being protected and taken care of wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about whatever this is I just really wanted to write them again ahh 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
